Beauty
by Miiv12
Summary: Little Smurfling finds himself in a forest all by himself,left there by his family, but there is no need to worry,since he is about to get a new one. Inspired by student-yuuto's drawing in DeviantART (One-shot)


When the baby woke up,he started crying,after all,what else could the little one do?

He had no idea where he was,and where his parents or the other villagers were,he was cold,with only his hat and pants keeping him warm,he hadn't eaten in hours either,the baby could feel his tiny tummy growling,  
desperate for food he cried even harder,and harder,and harder,but no one came to feed him,or pay attention to him,and he hated it.

He had always gotten lots of attention,ever since he was born,which wasn't that long ago,everyone that laid eyes on him would not be able to look away,they would compliment him,congratulate his parents for having such a beautiful little Smurfling,and he loved the attention,but now he was all alone,and he hated it.

He soon got tired of all the crying and tried to look around,but he couldn't see much since it was quite early in the morning and it was still very dark,the baby soon got tired of the area and decided to move somewhere else.

Even though he wasn't going very fast,he soon noticed how the sun started to rise up,  
finally he could see properly.

He then remembered his hunger,though he was still too young to eat anything solid,he still tried a blue ball thing,which he had seen many of the adult Smurfs eat before,he could barely get a bite out of the thing and when he tried to shallow it he nearly chocked on the thing,the little Smurfling frowned at the thing and threw it as far away as he possibly could,which wasn't that far.

He continued his journey through the forest,when he heard a noise,it was familiar to him,but he couldn't remember what the adults had called it,he followed the sound and soon found himself staring at the most beautifull thing he had ever seen.  
Which he soon realized,was him.

The baby giggled,gently pocking his soft face and smiling all the while,he spent a good while by the river,staring at his reflextion as if he was hypnotized,no wonder the other Smurfs loved him so much.  
But then,he heard an entirely different sound,one he was certain he had never heard before and never wanted to again,the sound send shivers down his spine and he had sudden urge to get to safety.

He rushed to a close by tree,and hid under it's roots,he heard the sound again and started shivering,he had never been this afraid in his whole,though short,life.

Even after the sounds faded away,he stayed hidden,just to be safe.  
He eventually came out of his hiding spot,looking around him once,then twice,he quickly dusted off his pants,he then decided that it was safe to continue.

The sun was allready very high on the sky,and the Smurfling had nearly forgotten about the frightening sounds,the baby yawned,he had never been awake for this long,he had allready missed his nap,thanks to his long night sleep,but he was too curious to sleep now,there was so much more to see and he hoped he would come across another river soon.

He did not find a river,but this was(almoust)just as wonderful.  
Thousands of flowers were spread across the large field,many different colours,the Smurflings eyes widened with wonder as he crawled around and under the flowers,he stopped many times just to smell,or hold one,but he soon laid his eyes on the most beautifull flower he could find,it was such a wonderfull colour,it was quite a lot bigger than most of the other flowers and it just seemed..special to the little Smurf.

He reached for the flower but found that it was too high up,he tried to stand but it was no use,he tried shaking the stalk,but stopped when he realized it wouldn't work.

"HEY!WHO'S THERE?!"  
The little Smurf yelped,the voice that came from behind him was quite loud,something he was not used to,and it sounded so brash.  
Before he could react,there was the sound of steps and grunts coming his way,he could see a large figure coming straight towards him.

The flowers were pushed aside and the little Smurf was face-to-face with another Smurf,though this one was older,  
around 100-years or so,his expression went from anger to shock in matter of seconds.

"Hey,i haven't seen you here before,you lost or something?"  
The Smurfling blinked,he had no idea how to awnser to the older Smurf.  
"Huh,can't talk yet,well you must be pretty young then,not even a first word yet?"  
The Smurfling blinked again and tilted his head slightly.

The older one sighed.  
"Well,i have to return to the village soon,buti can't just leave you here,maybe Papa knows what to do with you."  
The Smurf knelt down to pick up the much smaller Smurf,but as soon as he did the baby remembered his flower.  
He was finally able to reach it and grap it and as soon as he got it in his tiny blue hands,he smiled the biggest smile he could muster.

"You like flowers little guy?"  
The older Smurf asked as he smiled at the cute sight,the baby sure was adorable.  
"Here."  
He gently took the flower from the child and clamped it on the little ones adorable little hat.  
"There,now your even cuter than before."  
The child laughed loudly,his face turning slightly purple from the lack of oxygen,who could have known a simple flower would make the little one so happy.  
The older one laughed as well.

"My name is Hefty by the way,Hefty Smurf."  
The child looked at him and smiled,taking a hold of his face and giving him a small kiss on the cheek as if saying "nice to meet you."  
Hefty shook his head.  
"Man,the other Smurfs are gonna love you."


End file.
